Camping Sucks
by Sigmaropi
Summary: Fem!Sam; Samantha and Dean go into the forest on a hunt. Problems arise, and some bitches get ganked.
1. Chapter 1

Samantha harboured a strong dislike towards camping. She would never tell Dean that, because he thought she was all for the nature hike crap. But as the two trudged across the forest, swatting away bugs, she was starting to hate the look of trees in general.

Dean was walking ahead of her, cursing under his breath. They had been hiking and camping out for three days, and the only trail they had to follow was a few broken trees here and there, and pools of blood that seemed to be erratically scattered.

Samantha kicked out and swore as her toe connected with a rock. Dean turned at the sound of her curse, and then everything seemed to go wrong all at once. Dean's boot caught under a root, and he lost his footing. The next thing Samantha knew, Dean was tumbling down the sloped ground of the forest floor. She yelled out his name and went running after him, slipping and skidding on the wet leaves. When she reached him, he had come to the bottom of the hill, his sliding halted by a large oak tree.  
"Dean!" Samantha's tone was panicked as she dropped to her knees beside him. He was out cold, which only served to heighten her panic. As gently as she could, she pulled the pack he had been carrying off his shoulders and turned him so he was lying on his back. His legs weren't oddly bent, and neither were his arms, so no broken bones there. His ribs on the other hand…at least three were broken, and she reached into the bag to pull out bandages to wrap then. She wouldn't know for sure how bad it was until he woke up. That wasn't much of a problem though, because halfway through her gentle probing and wrapping of his ribs, he coughed, opened his eyes and groaned in pain.  
"Frickin' torturing me there Sammy," He said with another groan.  
"Maybe you should watch where you're walking, stupid," Samantha's retort was muffled due to the bandages she was holding in her mouth, but it was still noticeably shaky.  
Dean caught the shake in her voice and tried not to look too screwed up. It didn't really work though, as he turned on his side and threw up.  
"You have a concussion," Samantha said, stating the obvious.  
"Yeah thanks Dr. House," Dean said, wincing at the effort it took to talk.  
"Shut up and don't move," Samantha tried to be gentle as she wrapped him up the best she could, then checked to make sure his head wasn't bleeding. She was relieved to find that it wasn't, but that didn't mean that he was fine. She didn't want to risk hauling his ass outta there until he had at least had a day or so of rest, and leaving him here alone was out of the question, especially with the monster out there. "I'm gonna set the tent up," She said, pulling off her own bag, "Try not to do anything stupid."

It took her longer than usual to set up the small, two man tent; mostly because her hands were shaking so badly. Sure, Dean'd been hurt before, but they'd never been stuck out in the middle of nowhere by themselves when it happened. Finally, though, she got the thing upright, and managed to help Dean get inside with minimal moaning and/or injury. It was getting dark by that point, and Samantha pulled out the two sleeping bags they had. Getting Dean into one didn't seem likely, so she unzipped it and put it over him like a blanket.  
"If you wake me up I'll kill you," Dean mumbled, closing his eyes.  
It was bullshit. Sam was gonna be waking him up every few hours to make sure he didn't slip into a coma or something. Dean knew that, but he kept up this stupid front so that she wouldn't worry about him. She did though.  
Two and a half hours later she prodded his side and he woke up angrily.  
"What the hell was that for?"  
"Just makin' sure you're still alive,"  
"Course I'm still alive stupid. Can't you hear me breathing?"  
"Doesn't mean you're not brain dead," Samantha mumbled.  
He looked at her, squinting in the dark. "Dude you look worse than I do," He always said shit like that when he got hurt, "Did you even sleep?"  
"I'm not tired," Samantha said. She'd been sitting at the entrance of the tent, wide eyed, listening to Dean breath.  
"Bullshit," He could always see right through her.  
"Shut up and sleep,"  
"I swear to god if you pass out on me tomorrow I'mma be pissed,"

Samantha, admittedly, only got about two hours of sleep that night. She managed to play it cool though, and act like she'd gotten tons more. Either Dean genuinely didn't notice, or he was pretending for her sake. She checked his ribs again and there didn't seem to be anything going wrong. She was more worried about his concussion than anything else. She made him drink a shit ton of water, and then told him that he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He acted like he was pissed off, but Samantha knew he was just tired.  
"What about the thing?" He asked suddenly, "We still gotta gank the sonofabitch."  
"I'll go," Samantha said, already transferring weapons from various bags into one that she could carry, "You stay here, I'll find it, take it out, be back in a few hours."  
Dean made a disbelieving noise. "Like I'm gonna let you go out there alone," He said.  
"Doesn't really seem like you have a choice, does it?" Samantha asked, and before he could say anything else she hopped out of the tent and zipped it up behind her.  
"Keep your phone on!" He yelled.  
His response came in the form of her laughter. At least she'd left him a shotgun.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha didn't get back for hours, and by then Dean was starting to panic a little bit. He'd called her cell phone and there was no answer. _There could be no service,_ he thought, trying to rationalize why his little sister wouldn't pick up her damn phone, _She's probably on her way back now. She has all the same training you do, she's fine. She'd better be fine._

Dean had just resolved to go looking for Samantha when he heard a branch break outside the tent. "Sammy?" He called cautiously, picking up the shotgun and pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Sammy that'd better be you,"  
"Yeah, Dean, it's me," Samantha voice sounded pained, but Dean let out a sigh of relief.  
"Where the hell you been Sam?" He asked as she started to unzip the tent.  
"Found the bitches nest or whatever you want to call it," She said, "Friggin' thing saw me though."  
It was now evident why her voice had been pained. The left arm of her shirt had been torn off, and long claw marks ran down the length of her arm, which was now coated in a mixture of drying blood and dirt.  
"Shit Sammy, knew I shouldn't have let you go alone," Dean was reaching for his bag, and the bandages, "How'd it get you Sam, you know better than this."  
"Thought I heard someone," Samantha said, "Turned my back for a minute. Caught me by surprise."  
It was always something like that. Samantha had a soft spot when it came to people who needed help. She always had to investigate, make sure they were okay. That was why she ended up getting hurt half the time.

Dean had started to clean out the cuts with water and alcohol, and Samantha gritted her teeth against the pain, "How're you doin?" She asked him. He was sitting up, which was a good sign, but the effort seemed to be taking a lot out of him. His face was already pale.  
"'M okay," He grunted, readjusting his position and wincing.  
Samantha reached into the bag with her free hand and pulled out a bottle of pills, "Pain meds," She said, holding them out to him.  
"When I'm done," He replied, "I don't wanna screw up and wind up with you having an infection." Sam knew arguing with him wouldn't do any good. He always got like this when she got hurt, so she waited quietly as he cleaned out her wounds, and wrapped them up. Only then did he take the bottle from her, tip two of the pills onto his hand and swallow them dry. "How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked finally.  
Samantha cursed in her head, before saying, "I dunno, a few hours I guess,"  
"Not good enough," He pointed to her sleeping bag, "Sleep, now. That's probably why you screwed up stupid. You let your guard down."  
She shrugged, grabbing the sleeping bag and pulling it over her, curling up into a ball. It was no use to argue, because then he would just refuse to sleep or something stupid like that until she gave in. It was better to give up quickly. Easier to avoid unwanted drama, "There're granola bars in the bag," She mumbled, "In case you're hungry."  
Dean'd already eaten two of them, "Yeah, thanks Sammy."

Two hours later, Samantha was still curled up, and still wide awake. She hated sleeping outside, and being in a tent did not count as indoors. Plus she was cold, although she was trying to stem her shivers. She didn't feel like she _should _be cold. She was under a sleeping bag, fully clothed. In all actuality, she should be as warm as she would be sleeping in a motel, but her shivers said otherwise.  
"C'mere," Dean's voice was sleepy, and it made Samantha jump. She thought he'd been out cold.  
"What is it?" She asked, rolling over towards him. There wasn't much space in the tent, but she had been giving him space, and staying as far away as humanly possible in the small area that made up their tent. "Is it your ribs?"  
"No, but I can feel you shivering from over there. And if you get pneumonia and die them I'm gonna have no one to provide me with pills." It was a lame excuse, but he didn't want her to be cold. He always tried to protect her, and this was just another part of that. Still, she crawled up next to him and curled up next to his body heat. "Jeez Sammy you're freezin'," He said, curling an arm around her like he had when they were kids.  
"Cold night," She replied, the chattering of her teeth slowing as his body heat started to warm her. Her eyes were closed but she heard him moving something.  
"Your frickin' sleeping bags full of holes," He said, sounding angry, "How did you not notice that?"  
She genuinely hadn't noticed that her sleeping bag was, in fact, riddled with holes. "I dunno," She said, shrugging, or doing the best imitation of shrugging one could when curled into a ball, "Didn't occur to me,"  
"Y'know," Dean said, "For someone so smart, you can be really stupid sometimes." He didn't get a response, because Samantha was already asleep. "Stupid kid,"


End file.
